


He Was Lost

by ComicBooksBro



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Cas is fully convinced that Dean doesn’t love him :(, Castiel's Handprint (Supernatural), Episode: s05e22 Swan Song, M/M, No Beta, Pining Castiel (Supernatural), Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-19 11:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29749836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBooksBro/pseuds/ComicBooksBro
Summary: Castiel removes his handprint from Dean.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	He Was Lost

**Author's Note:**

> HAH this happened in literally five minutes and it’s midnight ENJOY kskmdmmgmgn

Castiel’s decision to remove the handprint is painfully conscious, and horribly present in the forefront of his mind as he does so. That burn, the thing that displays so proudly Castiel’s claim on Dean, hurts to erase. It hurts to wash it from Dean’s body like it was never there to begin with, but it’s necessary.

Dean doesn’t belong to Castiel. He doesn’t want the weight of Castiel’s claim on him (he’s disgusted, no doubt). He deserves to be washed of that. 

Dean deserves to be free of Castiel’s taint, at least on a physical level.

But no matter what, Castiel will never be able to wash his grace from Dean’s soul, and threads of Dean’s soul will always be with his grace. 

Dean doesn’t need to know that, though. It’s better that he doesn’t.

What Dean needs is to live a normal life. Castiel can’t give that to him, but at least he can try to remove any reminders of his existence.

It’s probably what Dean wants, anyway.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos would be rad if you’ve got a sec :)


End file.
